You Don't Have To Be Jealous
by DensiNCIS
Summary: Kensi sees Deeks - no MAX - kiss Nicole in the boatshed and feels a little jealous.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at home on my couch thinking about the events of this day. It had been fun meeting Ray, Deeks his old buddy, and dropping him off at the airport only to find out that Deeks was a sucker for brunettes. I smiled deviously at him and hope flared inside of me. God, it hadn't been a year of working together, but I just couldn't deny how I felt. I was falling in love with my partner.

But Ray disappeared and we had to bring in Nicole and I saw Deeks - no, _Max_ \- kiss her in the interrogation room. It was on the big screen in the 'living area' of the boatshed and it drove me absolutely insane. I just wanted to rip the hair out of that woman's head for kissing _MY_ partner. I tried to school my feautures, but I felt the looks from Callen and Sam on me, so I'm afraid I couldn't totally hide it.

When I had to get Deeks out of the room I felt a strange sense of winning. I got to get him away from the girl who seemed to be _his_ girl. Dammit Kensi, he was not Deeks, he was Max today. And you get the real deal every day. So suck it up.

But after the case was over - Ray and Jenna were safe in witness protection and Deeks told Nicole he was a cop - I just couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy and maybe even hurt. So I escaped from OSP as soon as I could, avoiding Deeks, and came straight home.

So there I was now, still fuming over the fact that my partner had done his job well today. Just because it involved another woman and he had admitted that he might have put himself in this role a little too much I didint have any ground to stand on and judge him. But in my defense I am not judging, merely being human and _feeling._

Shit! How can I be falling for my partner? He denied so hard that we have a thing, so why can't I just let this go?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I warily opened the door and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Deeks standing there.

"Hey" he said "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

He came in and shut the door and made his way over to me on the couch.

"So uh, today was kinda rough."

 _No shit, Sherlock,_ I thought.

"Yes it was. Are you good though?"

"I don't know really. I'm confused by something."

"What's that?"

"You were talking about a thing between us, but Ray was the only one who said something about that and only to me."

"I overheard you guys and he made a comment at the airport." I'm glad I'm not lying, but I don't know where he is going with this.

"Hmm... Okay. But uh... Do you think there is a thing between us?" He slowly inched closer and his lips were not far from mine. It was almost painful to have to restrain myself from kissing him senseless.

"I thought there was. But then Nicole showed and I'm not so sure anymore."

"Nicole?" Deeks laughed "That was nothing Kens, an undercover act. And you know this, I told you this. I was Max."

"You did tell me that, but the kiss looked very much real. And you admitted to letting yourself, _Deeks_ , getting carried away with this one."

"Kensi?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to be jealous of Nicole. Nicole is in the past and already was the moment I met you. I might have gotten carried away with her before, but this kiss was strictly Max so I could pry information from her."

I swallowed hard, his lips still only mere inches away and his eyes darting to my lips every couple of seconds. Was he telling me he feels the same? Or is he just trying to get me down the ledge so we can still function well as partners. I didn't have a lot of time to ponder those questions...

His lips are on mine and he is kissing me hard and asking for entrance. His tongue in my mouth I can't help but whimper. I feel him smirk than hear him groan as he lays me down on the couch.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I walk into the bullpen and find Deeks already sitting there. After last night I'm a little nervous to see him, because last night we made out, but didn't speak about it afterwards. Deeks just drove me home in silence and now I'm nervous, because now there's no patsy, no middle man to focus on, or woman in our case. I call out a "Good morning" and hurry to my desk, avoiding Deeks' gaze.

I mean I'm in love with this man and I trust him with everything, but he just kissed me, we didn't talk about anything. And I still want to know how he went in too deep with Nicole and what happened there.

At some point during the morning I disappear to the fire range and shoot off a couple of rounds of ammo. After my fourth clip I feel a presence behind me and instantly know it's him, it's Deeks. I feel frozen in place and just stand there. Then I feel Deeks' hand on my ear protection as he gently takes them off and places them in front of me. He then turns me around to make me look at him.

"Kens, talk to me."

"What's there to say Deeks? We don't have a case so I came in here to shoot a couple of rounds. Other than that there's not a lot to talk about, is there?"

"Kens, we kissed yesterday, then we both went home and seeing me this morning has made you run for the hills. Or the range for that matter."

"Yeah we did and it's all good. I'm not running for the hills Deeks."

"You are Kens and you know it. Just tell me if last night meant nothing to you?"

"How can you even ask me that after we talked about our thing and kissed."

"The fact that you were worried about me and Nicole and the fact that you are avoiding me this morning might have set off some alarm bells."

"Oh."

"Kens, look, I already told you that nothing was going on between me and Nicole and she is now out of the picture wishing me to hell. I did however kiss you and we did not exactly talk about that small fact yet. Can we do that now? If you're not avoiding me we can talk about it right?"

"Fine, I just want to know why you said that you let yourself go a little to deep with Nicole and then last night you claimed to be professional. It doesn't add up and I don't want to be just one of your conquests."

"Fair enough. I can tell you that I did let myself slip a little in the beginning of that cover, but it had been more than a year since I had seen her until I did again yesterday. And in the last year I met you and starting falling for you. Nicole was in the back of my mind, but Marty slipped out of that cover when I met you and we started working together."

I stay silent, not knowing what to say to him now. I trust him and there for I must believe him, but he kissed a woman right in front of me and then goes and kisses me. _That's_ _your job, get over yourself. How many times have you seduced a man in front of him, showing skin and nipping earlobes to make them divulge information sooner!_

"I get that, I believe you, but it feels weird. Seeing you kiss her and then kissing you myself. I'm in love with you shaggy and I don't share..." Wow. Possessive much, Blye?

"Kens, I am yours and yours only. She got Max Gentry, but you get Marty Deeks. I get the weirdness factor, but just give me a chance here Fern."

I was glad to hear that and have to admit it feels very good to have Deeks as my latest conquest. _How hypocritical of you, Blye._ So I take a step towards him, put my hands on his face and kiss him. I hear him grunt a little possessively and feel him smile. Then I hear a soft "I don't share either Fern, you're mine" while he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him.

When we eventually break apart and leave the shooting range we're both smiling from ear to ear and sit down at our desks as if nothing has happened. Accept for the part where Deeks keeps wiggling his eyebrows at me from across the bullpen. Some things will never change.


End file.
